A Humans' Story In The Precipe Of Destiny
by TrueForgiveness
Summary: In the essence of life in the savanna and the look of a human, 34 year old Shade Herman was sent from his life with purpose of a dead oath that he now holds within his...paws.
1. A Hind Behind Cold Feet

**A Humans Story Chapter 1: A Hind Behind Cold Feet**

Licking the edge of the dirt, smelling the aroma of the air and seeing the land as if he was in the eyes of a hawk. A man who was dressed in some strange form of clothing looked at the feline from his view; the man crawled from his spot as he drew closer to the orange-stripped animal. He smiled and pulled out something small and mechanical from his pocket, looking at the feline as he smiled.

"This is day 80 for little Tina since she was released from the 4 month rehabilitation for this caged feline, she maybe a Tiger and out of her habitat but that doesn't stop her from hunting in the savannah. This is Shade Herman reporting in for the animal research departments' rehabilitation observation team." He continued on about what he said while he observed the Tiger he knew as 'Tina'.

Shade Herman stood up on his legs, showing his tall 6'8 stature form as his tanned skin glistened in the sunlight, looking at Tina with his brown eyes. He took off his hat, rubbing his short black hair as he smiled at how well the tiger was going on in her new habitat. "This is a national spark for the APS (Animal Protection Society.) across the world, history has took its' place with Tina and how well she could adapt." Shade said as he smiled to the Tiger, ended his report to the APS and placed the mechanical object in his pocket.

Seeing that he could do no-more, Shade turned around to his Jeep in the distance. He soon looked back to the Tiger and then looked away so he could go for a walk to the motorized vehicle. Through the grasses as he walked, Shade heard a few noises coming from ahead; he soon perched up his ears as he walked to the Jeep. Shade face palmed as he saw a blue butt baboon in the motorized vehicle, he ran towards the monkey and made obnoxious noises to what he considered a crazy baboon; Trying to get the baboon off of his jeep.

After making so much annoying noises to the monkey, the baboon turned around and grabbed its' stick, in which caused Shade to stop the noise as he backed off. The baboon snorted and whacked his head with the stick, causing the man to yelp in pain as he placed his hands on his head, "Ow, that hurt!" he yelled.

The baboon gave a smiled that scared Shade to the bone as the monkey had a hold of his hair and an orange lump of fur that confused him greatly. In a slur, the baboon ran to the tree that Shade knew was its' home, Shade held onto his head and soon ran towards his jeep. In a matter of seconds, Shade held onto his head from a pain that he had never felt before. The man crouched to the ground as he closed his eyes, feeling nothing but pain coursing through his body, soon he heard the tearing of his clothes. For over a minute of screaming or trying to endure the pain, Shade opened his eyes as he tried to raise his arm, only to look at a paw and orange fur. Shades' vision soon started to fade from the panic attack that had occurred through the process.

In the eyes of the baboon, it smiled at the transformation of the human as he jumped from its' spot in the tree and carried the man into his home.

* * *

From within the dream of Shade, the man glimpsed being twirled from either within a twister or a glowing whirlwind. Shade screamed as he looked to see his human body turn into dust, just the pain of seeing every atom in his body to be dispersed into nothing but a space was horrific. While his legs were turned into dust and his center start to dissipate into nothing, Shade looked up to see something glowing and vast look down upon him as he turned into nothing.

_Help me please! I did not do anything to deserve this!_

Shade thought to the vast light as the process started to slow down.

_I'll do anything to live!_

The process stopped as a light enveloped his form and vision. Shade closed his eyes to the light but felt...different. He looked down to see the body of Tiger, with orange-striped fur cunning from his back, tail, paws and arms/legs. Shade just sighed and looked to the center of where a mist formed ,only seeing a lion come out as it looked to Shade with a wise and bold look in its' form.

_**I know that this is strange to you, but I come to you in a time of need.**_

Shade looked at the lion inquisitively, "What do you mean?" he asked the lion.

_**In this time, I have been killed by my brother in cold blood because he wanted to become king. My son had to leave the land due to the dangers that my brother allowed into the land, even though he was mislead by my brothers tone of voice.**_

Shade sighed as he knew that denying a kings request would be committing suicide, he looked up to him with a wise face in his form, "What is it you ask?" he asked the lion.

**_I want you to find my son and keep him safe from harm, if you like to do so, you could teach him how to defend himself so that when the day comes...he will protect others like I wanted you to do so in this time._**

Shade nodded and looked at the Lion, "I accept your request."

Soon the lion turned around, "**_You will know my son as...Simba._**" the lion said as the light between them brightened.

Shade closed his eyes from the light while the brightness grew lighter and lighter around Shade as it enveloped his form quickly, until a roar sounded.

The vision around Shade soon turned black.

* * *

(( How is that for a First Chapter?))


	2. A Wise Face Palm

**A Humans Story Chapter 2: A Wise Facepalm**

After some time being from within the black of darkness for so long, Shade gently opened his eyes slowly to the light. When everything looked clear from his eyes, he looked around his surroundings to find the inside of a hollowed out tree. Shade sighed to this feeling of having to deal with being a four legged, four pawed feline for the rest of his life, soon he attempted to stand up but found no avail as he fell down from this.

Shade sighed and looked to the picture in front of him, he glinted closely to the figure until something blocked his vision with a bright smile.

"Ha-ha! I see that someone finally woke up!" The figure glintly said as Shade sighed _'The baboon'_ he thought.

Shade soon batted his paw to the face, "And who are you?" he asked the blue butted baboon.

"The names Rafiki lost one!" The baboon replied as he giggled from this.

The Tiger glared at Rafiki, with his tail swishing side to side, "Names Shade bootlegging joker." Shade replied with a smile, he closed his eyes from the smile. A second later he was hit in the head with the similar stick. Shade held on his head from this, "Ow not again!" he yelled.

Rafiki laughed imperviously, "You will see more of this when you wise up and learn." The baboon said as he held his stick up with him.

Shade groaned and looked at Rafiki, "Well if I can't stand up then I cannot learn." Shade said as he tried to stand up, but he soon ate the dirt for trying.

Rafiki sighed and hit his head again, "Standing should be main instinct." The baboon snorted.

The Tiger sighed as he closed his eyes, "So instinct eh?" he asked.

Rafiki nodded, "Instinct hehehe."

Shade shuddered at this, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

The baboon glintly smiled, "Oh it is nothing special."

**5 Minutes later…**

"I hate you so much." Shade growled on the hanging rope while he was wrapped upon a loose end on the tree.

"Oh don't be such a baby, this should come natural to you!" The baboon consorted as he lowered the rope a bit, causing the Tiger to lower to the ground.

Shade yelped at this, "My goodness!" he yelped.

Rakiki laughed and loosened his grip, "Don't scream too loud, otherwise the rope will come loose!" he laughed.

Shade sighed and let the baboon have his way. Allowing the grip of the rope to loosen up, giving him the time to spread legs forward as a reflex to what is to come.

Rafiki chuckled as Shade drew nearer to the ground.

Suddenly the branch snapped and dropped Shade to the ground, with him squealing like a cub.

The only thing was, he did not eat the dirt, he was standing as he looked around to his surprise. "Yes! I did it!" Shade roared in victory, only then did the baboon come to him as he layed a smirk on his baboony face.

"Now let's take you out for a walk." Rafiki said in a diligent smile.

Shade groaned and looked at the baboon, "This is going to suck." He commented.

To his surprise, it was going to work out fine from the view of the lion.

* * *

After hours and hours of attempted walks and runs that Rafiki ordered Shade to do, the Tiger seemed to be getting the hang of running, walking and all sorts of senses that he never knew that he had inside of him. When he was finished running around the tree for some time, Rafiki hollered out Shades name so he could be able to rest in peace. Walking to the tree was a killer for Shade and jumping from branch to branch destroyed his footing, when he came into the tree of fortune, Rafiki gave him a bowl.

"Drink." The baboon ordered as he put the wooden-oval shaped top on the floor, allowing Shade to drink the liquid.

At first, Shade found it disgusting to drink, but after the first taste, the second one was not as bad as the first. After a few licks on the bowl, Shade soon drank the entire liquids in a matter of seconds. He sighed in vigor and intensity as he relaxed his body on the ground.

"So who are you?" The baboon asked.

Shade sighed and looked at the monkey, "I am Shade." he replied.

Rafiki sighed and walked up to him, "Where did you come from?"

The Tiger looked to the sky, he then looked back and shook his head, "You would not understand even if you are the wisest person in the world."

The baboon face-palmed and walked up the tree as he knew that talking to Shade about where he came from would be a little hard to do, considering he was exhausted from the walk or that he did not want to answer.

When Shade finally had some time to himself, he groaned as he crawled to the hole in the tree, watching the stars from his view.

_I am not going to let you down. _

**_Good, then now go out and do what you have to do._**

Shade stood up without a word and nodded.

_I will._

There was no reply after that but only a brush of wind grazed his body in comfort.

Shade looked back to the baboon who was out in his part of the tree, Shade sighed in relief as he took a few steps to the entrance. He looked back to make sure, but when he looked back Rafiki was there.

"And where are you going?" Rafiki asked.

The Tiger growled and moved through, "To go out for a walk." he replied angrily as he started to run off into the leaked-orange horizon.

"I am not going to fail, not one bit!" he yelled to the outside night while he ran through the darkness of the dusty landscape and into the dark.

In the eyes of the stars, a lion smiled as he began to watch the running Tiger move through the savanna for his son.

**Put your faith in what you most believe in, I will be watching you throughout your time as you progress to find my son. I will guide you to your destiny I have opened for you to follow, learn well, Raise your head up and follow the guidance of fate.**

Seconds later the lion turned his body as he walked into the clouds, smiling to see that he had chosen the right man to help lift the darkness that has plagued and killed the land.

* * *

From the eyes of the baboon, Rafiki smiled inside to see that he did this with a purpose, "Mufasa, watch over this one." Even from saying this, he knew that the Tiger was watched by the lion.

* * *

Passing the grasslands and into the deserty landscape, Shade saw what a destroyed place it was to run by if you were being chased by the hyenas'. Shade scowled at the thought of a lion doing this to a father and his son. _'What kind of lion would do this to a young child?'_ he asked himself as he ran through the wasteland. After hours of running and running through the desert, Shade felt the first signs of dehydration. The Tiger gasped and ran much faster through the desert to find water, he kept on running and running for something, only to find sand in his way.

Sighing from the loss, Shade stopped running and ended up to a fall in the cool sand. The Tiger looked up to the sky and wished for some kind of sign to a water source, he only received a falling star that appeared over the horizon. Only to disappear in the dark night ahead of him. Shades' eyes widened to this as he stood up and ran into the direction of where the light had dispersed from.

* * *

Authors Note Incoming!:

Thank you for giving me the great feedback writers and readers, for what you have done has made things very positive for me to not just write but to do things I do in life, what-ever the means. I will try to come and post a chapter everyday, and if you have a complaint or awarding compliment about this then shoot me a PM, I will answer it immediately when I get online.


	3. The Slip And Slide!

**A Humans Story Chapter 3: The Slip And Slide**

Groaning from the exhaustion and dehydration he was suffering, Shade could see a shadow in the distance. Shade smiled and limped past the grassy plain and soon into the forest he was glad to be lead into. As he walked through the trees, Shade tripped off of a tree branch and soon ate the dirt of the lake in front of him. _'Yes! Water!'_ Shade thought while he seeped his head into the water to gulp down on the liquidly yet satisfying H2O. When the bubbles rumbled in his eye sight, Shade lifted his head out of the water in a shocking and fastened movement, breathing in what nice air that roamed from within the forest.

Suddenly he smelled something very peculiar, walking towards the smell and soon breaking through the brush to a nice view of the jungle, with the lush green mountain leaking out the water-fall, the vast and prosperous forest and the lighting of the fireflies floating around the dark. "Maybe this is a world that never had humans in the first place." He said to himself, allowing his senses to help him move through the trees and lushness of the jungle. The lush-filled paradise made him feel like he was in a dream, like he belonged in the world, chosen for the right things. Shade smiled at this feeling as he followed the trail of scent that lurked in his nose. Suddenly he found the source of the scent as he smiled gallantly. Shade walked over the deer carcass as he peered over it and chewed on the bloody hide.

As he was chewing on his food, he allowed his senses to tell him that the meat was a juicy five-star piece of steak that he could munch on for free! Shade smiled on the inside and ate what-ever was left from the raw carcass. In the end he widened his eyes and stopped completely, 'If this animal was dead when I found it, then someone would have killed this thing before I even arrived!' At that thought, Shade looked around himself to see if he was watched or apparently….hunted. Suddenly a shadow pounced on top of him, in that split second, Shade squealed so hard that he would make cubs jealous!

Hearing Shade squeal, the shadow chuckled and walked off of him, "I'll let you live for that squealer." After that the shadow bit on the carcass's leg and dragged it into the bush where the figure was never seen again.

The Tiger sighed as he stood up and shook his body from the experience, _'I am now called The Squealer for that?!'_ he thought to himself, allowing a growl to emanate from his throat. Shade soon sighed and walked away to the waterfall, with him going to the top of the flowing water in curiosity, with his mind in check, he walked over to the flowing water with curiosity in place. "What would happen if I jump into the waterfall? Would I die down there?" he asked himself, Shade soon gave into temptation and looked down the waterfall. The Tiger smiled and saw only a clean non-deathly lake that he could jump into.

Shade smiled to his contempt and non-ethnical way of thinking as he walked to the middle of the river, he smiled and jumped into the smooth and flowing water, when he realized that he forgot that he was not human, Shade yelled for help as he flowed with the river. He soon saw the end of the water flow, making him continue to yell and squeal in fear of getting hurt. The tiger turned and paddled for what it was worth but found no avail as he flowed into the heapness of the waterfall and soon having an extended vision to his quick fall into the lake. One second he could see the vastness of the jungle and in the next he felt the bottom of the lake, feeling the muddy floor like a sand dune on a hot day.

Shade gulped a drink some the water and soon rose to the surface to catch some air, feeling the air sink right into his lungs. The Tiger shivered and paddled to the shore of the lake as he groaned and crawled to solid ground. _'Paradise.'_ Shade thought in his relaxed state, he only sighed and looked to the stars for guidance in his quest. Only a charming blow of the wind was his answer, somehow Shade knew where he was supposed be as he smiled and rested his head on the grassy floor.

He didn't know how close he was from the Lion's son as a few murmuring and sleeping noises that emanated in the bushes as Shade slept in content.

* * *

Within the bushes, a shadow looked upon the sleeping Tiger as it smiled and soon walked to him with the carcass in its' mouth. The figure soon dropped the remaining pieces of the meal in front of Shade and soon the figure walked into the bush, "Keep it for your breakfast, you'll need it." The figure snickered as it left into the shadows of the bush. The figure looked back and gave a wise smile before leaving.

* * *

From the high and mighty skies, the lion smiled and looked at how much this 'Tiger' had progressed from the start of his journey and quest to find his son. The Lion came from the skies and flowed into Shade's dreams.

**You are so close to your destiny that he is right in front of you,make your heart strong and you will prevail!**

After those words, the lion windily came out of Shade's head and soon walked over the sleeping cub. Cuddling him even though he was not there to protect him and for the first time, the Lion sheaded a tear over his son. Soon after embracing his cub, the lion stood up, wiped his sadness off of him and looked back at the cub.

**Remember who you are. **


	4. So Deep, So Sweet

**A Humans Story Chapter 4: So Deep, So Sweet**

In the passion of sleeping and the blazing of the sun deepening on the roof of the jungle, Shade fluttered his eyes open to the quaking of the insects chirps as well as the splashing of the waterfall ahead. The Tiger yawned in his half-asleep mode and soon noticed the carcass in front of him,at first he closed his eyes from the smell, he then opened his eyes as his stomach growled for the meat. Shade could not resist the temptation as he flared his teeth open to the meat happily, soon gorging into the carcass like a new beast let out of its' cage.

After eating every single strand of meat within the carcass, Shade soon licked the blood off of his lips and took a swim into the mini lake up front. With the blood leaking off of his mouth and the bland feeling of the cool water soothing into his fur, Shade smiled in paradice. Bumping off of the surface of the water, Shade breathed in air, seconds later he paddled to the sand while groanly making his way to being a-stood to his legs. Smiling to the flourish of taste in his mouth, soon turning to the solid tasting smell that he usually tastes from everyday saliva.

Suddenly the Tiger stopped as the chirping of the bugs halted, only for him to hear snoring from behind the bushes. Shade licked the water once more and turned around, crouching and growling. He soon drew in his curiosity as the snoring kept on repeating itself, causing the tiger to draw nearer and nearer and nearer to the noise. When he passed through to the bushes, with the wet dirt massing in his footprints, Shade blinked a few times to see what he could not believe.

Simba? he thought to himself, knowing for sure that a lion would not live in this type of habitat. As he thought about habitats for about three minutes, a shadow stalked Shade from within the bushes, looking at him and watching his every move. Finishing the nerdy and personal discussion on the enviroment, the Tiger was about to make a move to the lion but he soon stopped to see a pair of yellow eyes staring straight right at him. Shade shuddered and walked into the different direction, remembering that Simba could not be put into the hands of danger.

Hearing that the shadow was following him, the Tiger sighed in relief that the shadow did not discover the cubs' location.

As he was walking and knowing that he was being followed, Shade made loud movements to his walk down the jungle. When Shade entered a clearing in which was far from the lions previous location, a snap of the twigs caught his attention as he turned around to bare his claws and teeth into the direction of the noise. "Who's there?!" he roared,looking at the dark covering of the bushes. He growled immensly as he awaited to see what will happen next.

Suddenly a orange stripped tail entered his vision as a soft feeling bared through his chest and neck, "I see that you have eaten your breakfast well." the soft voice purred out as a Tiger moved out in front of him, showing the masculine form of the feline ahead. "So you're the one who gave me that deer leg?" he asked, the feline put a paw to the head as the orange stripped cat groaned, "Yes, who else would have helped you?"

"A lion, Panther or cheetah. I have my options." Shade replied in a grinning fashion, the tiger sighed and looked at him, "Where do you come from?" The Tiger asked as the stripped feline walked around him. "The Plains." he replied as he looked at the feline in a sort of truthful mood that resinated to his face.

The Tiger gave a puzzled look,"An outsider then?" Shade nodded, "What else?" he replied as he walked, "Your name?" The Tiger asked. Shade stopped where he was and looked at the feline, "Shade." he replied.

"Kivuli tigress of the hunt." she replied while looking into his eyes, with a curious glance resinating from her golden iris.

Shade had that same glance going all over his eyes, _I think that I remember you!_ he thought to himself.

Kivuli tilted her head, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she sat on her haunches.

Shade glintly smiled, "Oh nothing!" he lied, moving up and walking next to her, observing her form. Yes I knew it all along! he thought to himself, smiling gingerly inside.

"Anymore of that look then I might as well...erm." Kivuli stopped herself from saying anymore.

Shade facepalmed himself from what she was going to say, "And you have to think that way?" he said to the tigress who blushed immensly.

Kivuli kept on blushing and soon looked at him in question, "Why were you in the plains in the first place?" she asked.

The Tiger looked away as the thought of telling the truth will make her think less of him, especially with the fear of her hurting him in the thought. Shade looked at Kivuli and smiled, "Oh nothing really, I was only thinking of a way to get into a better hunting ground!" Shade lied. He only looked away from saying that.

The Tigress raised her shoulder, "Seems logical for you to think that way, considering that this_ is _a new hunting ground for you." she replied logically but soon pounced on him, "Are you going to try and take over this land?" she asked, showing force through her claws.

The Tiger yelped in fear as he was pounced, he soon looked at Kivuli and gave her a "I have my own buisness that I have to do, I don't ever think that I am ever going to steal this land. Their is no pride in taking your home." Shade replied as he weakly smiled.

Kivuli only nuzzled him, "Buisness?" she asked.

Shade nodded, "Buisness." he replied.

Kivuli sighed, "Need help?" she asked him, looking into his eyes with hope of adventure.

"If you could teach me how to defend myself then I would gladly appreciate it." Shade replied with a sudden change of posture. He needed to know how to learn how to defend Simba without her knowing.

Kivuli chuckled and jumped off of him, with her form in a crouching position. "Then what do you know about fighting?" she asked him while she held her tail and body low to the ground.

Shade groaned as he flexed his way up, "I know how to pounce correctly, I know how to slash and pounce, that's it." He lied as he crouched low, purpously showing an inexperienced form to her.

Kivuli took in the bait and walked next to him, "First you need the proper position, your tsil needs to be held low, your center needsto stay low as low can get." she said as she put him in the proper position. Soon she walked in front of him and performed the same position. "On my mark you will get me with everything you got without using your claws got it?" she asked him. Shade nodded and did not bring his claws out. In a simplified moment, Shade and Kivuli circled eachother through eye contact.

In the sky, the same lion watched the two tigers circle one another as he began to smile. Soon coming down to the land in front of Shade as a mist, a glowing compartment vision that he had appeared as. He looked at Shade and nodded, within a few seconds a gust of leaves passed Shades vision. When the leaves passed him, the lion was nowhere to be found.

At first Shade stopped to the lion, he widened his eyes as he was reminded what he was supposed to do. When the lion dissappeared with the leaves, Kivuli ran through the wind to attack.

Shade's eyes widened to reality as Kivuli leaped after him, he only leaped forward and forcefully pushed both of his paws on her shoulders, causing Kivuli to move backwards and Shade to move forward. Seconds later both of the tigers bashed eachothers faces with their soft paws, making the fight a fierce and a violent one. When both of the tigers fell to the ground, Kivuli and Shade tackled eachother while they both whirled around one another as the two held both of their paws to their shoulders. Rolling over one another as the echoing of the wind blew around them through the fight.

When Kivuli wound up on top of him, Shade growled and used the momentum from his legs to throw her off of him. Soon Shade stood up and crouched in his position, with Kivuli baring her flexed muscles, making her seem much more femanine. Shade gave her the same look as he walked around her in that form. In the heapness of the battle, Kivuli soon dropped off all hostilities and smiled, "You're good, but why are you asking for my help?" she asked.

Shade looked at her and dropped his hostile manner, "I need to help protect someone." he replied as he looked away.

Kivuli sighed and walked closer, "In what way do you need to protect the person?" she asked.

Shade looked back in a wise manner, "To the death, this person is to die for." Shade said as he walked away, but something orange blocked his vision, "Hey I want to help!" she said to him in a begged manner.

The Tiger sighed, "Then do you want to know who is the person I was ordered to protect?" he asked Kivuli.

Kivuli sighed and shook her head, "No."

Shade sighed and walked in front of her, showing his feelings through his face and body. He looked at her with a desire to protect.

_**"Simba, the future king of the pride lands."**_

A/N

I am sorry for taking so long, I have been taking care of family buisness lately so it took me some time to complete this chapter. But here's the thing, if I am occupied then I will start to place parts of the chapter together until I could complete it.

Oh just some extra info. I am continuing this chapter, didn't have enough time to fully complete it.

Good day!


End file.
